poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Playing with Pokemon/Gets into a Fight/Alice plays Oracion
This is transcript of the scene where the heroes play with Pokemon and get into a fight, and Alice plays Oracion in Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai. (Now we cut to the heroes arriving at the garden) Otto: '''What is that place? '''Henry the Green Engine: '''It seems peaceful there. '''Alice: '''This has got to be my favourite place in the whole town! (Chimchar, Pikachu and Piplup looks down at the water to see a group of Finneon and Lumineon are swimming) '''Alice: This whole garden was design by Godey you know. Michelangelo: Totally radical, Alice. Brock: What a beautiful spot. It says the design theme of the park contents Gody's brilliant garden, it's the harmony between humans and Pokemon. (Shinx, Luxio, Azurill, Marill and Azumarill shows up) Henry Wong: '''So, how did you do all the fun? '''Alice: I've been playing in this garden ever since I was a little girl. So everyone here is my friend. Ash Ketchum: Cool! Everyone, let's go! (Ash brings out his Pokemon team) Chiro: '''Monkey team, pet's play with everyone! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Everyone, let's have fun in this garden! '''Zoe Orimoto: '''I suggest you should play with those Pokemon. '''Dawn: Great idea, Zoe! Brock: I'm in too! Dawn: '''Come on out! (Dawn and Brock brings out their Pokemon Team) '''Matt Ishida: '''Now everyone, go have some fun. '''Gabumon: '''We will! '''Bubbles: This is gonna be fun! Lazlo: Let's have some fun! Raj: You said it. Clam: Fun! (The Pokemon can be seen playing the water fountain while the heroes are running in the garden suddenly a Wormadam pops out of nowhere startling Ash) Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, it's just a Wormadam. Brock: '''Guess that's their way of welcoming us. (Croagunk looks at the Burmy. Cut to the Pokemon are running on the platforms on the lake, As Happing jumps back and lands on Quargsire and rides on it, As the Pokemon continue running to the stairs, Now we go to the heroes at the balcony) '''Brock: Look at that! Sonic: What a peaceful place. James the Red Engine: Looks pretty. (Cut to the Pokemon playing at the playground, Sliding doing a see-saw and Happing carrying a Quargsire playing with Wooper, Then 2 Budew and Cherubi appears and jumps into the Swing, While Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Terriermon and Gabumon riding on the swing) Terriermon: '''What a great swing this day it is. '''Gabumon: '''You said it. (T.K. and Patamon can be seen sliding down the slide) '''T.K. Takaishi: This is fun! Kari Kamiya: Tai, push me! Tai Kamiya: Okay. (Tai pushes Kari swinging her on the swing) (Aipom and Turtwig are sliding down the slide, As Piplup climbs the grass to the Pecha Berry tree, But Pachirisu steals it, then Aipom and Shiny but Piplup grabbed it with his beak and began to fight which does their somersault, As they knock the see-saw and Marill and Azurill was sent flying, As Buizel catches Azurill and Azumarill catches Marill but lands on Pachirisu's Head and uses Discharge zapping The Pokemon, Digimon and the Monkey Team, Shinx knocks out Boundary but uses Ice Beam on Shinx, freezing it and knocks Azumarill out, Then Luxio uses Discharge zapping Piplup, Buizel, Turtwig, Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Veemon, Armadillomon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Gibson, Otto and Nova, Then we cut to the heroes hearing a fight) Jinmay: '''What's going on? (They see the Pokemon fighting each other) '''Ash Ketchum: Knock it off! Dawn: Stop fighting! Davis Motomiya: Cut it out you guys! Veemon: Stay out of this! Mimi Tachikawa: Stop fighting all of you! (Alice uses her leaf and plays the music as the Pokemon stops hearing the music, they look up while the heroes does the same seeing Alice playing the music. Three Pidgey shows up listening to the music) Yolei Inoue: So beautiful. Leonardo: Nice music. (Aipom gives Pecha Berry to Piplup and Shinx as they split and eats them. The heroes gets back up the balcony as Alice stops the song) Dawn: What a beautiful song. Gibson: Yeah. Antauri: When did you learn to play that song? Alice: My grandmother taught it to me. Brock: It was just so smoothing. Alice: Thank you, Brock. Nova: Very calmful. Ken Ichijouji: You said it. Wormmon: That song is so beautiful I'll never forget. Rae the Lioness: Now that's a beautiful song I'll never forget. (A Gallade appears leaping on the tree and spots the heroes) Tentomon: It's a Gallade! Alice: What Gallade? (Gallade communicates) Alice: What happened? (Gallade jumps up and points the direction) Benny the Beast: I think he wants us to come and take a look over there. Alice: Somethings very wrong. Chimchar. Ash Ketchum: Guys, let's go too. Tai Kamiya: Okay. Takuya Kanbara: Right. Takato Matsuki: Roger. Brock: Return now. (Ash and company returns their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs, cut to to the heroes, Gallade and Alice running to the Damaged Pillars) Chiro: What on earth? Alice: '''This is Terrible, who could've done this? '''Familiar Voice: '''It was Darkrai! '''Everyone: '''Huh? '''Sparx (SRMTHFG): '''Who said that? (A man appears out of the darkness) '''Raphael: And who is that guy? Alice: Alberto! Baron Alberto: It appears there have been recent sightings in town. Ash Ketchum: Uh, excuse me. Who's Darkrai? Baron Alberto: The Pokemon who wrecks this havoc! Dawn: Pokemon? Antauri: It's pure Dark type Pokemon. Alice: Darkrai must live here in this garden. Tails: Really? Gibson: Yes. Brock: I've heard of Darkrai before. It's a Pokemon that makes you have nightmares. Double-D: They even said it's a mythical Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: Nightmares? Emerl: Correct. Rigby: Dude, that is wicked. Mordecai: Very wicked. Ed: Double-D talks about Darkrai makes my armpits sweat, Eddy. (Cut to Team Rocket and the villains spying those heroes) Jessie: '''Handsome hunk spotted in close proximity to Pikachu! '''James: Looking like a joke we should get to know. Meowth: Never hurts the rebel with the rockstar I always say. (Then something was moving in the bushes) Alice: Hear that? Baron Alberto: (Brings out his Pokeball) Darkrai! (Threw his Pokeball bringing out his Lickilicky) Lickilicky, hyper beam! (Lickilicky fires hyper beam on the bushes, but a scream can be heard) Tonio: Now why did you do that for? (Crashes into a tree) (Drifblim shows up) Alice: Tonio! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts